No One Likes Changes
by Gucci-Freak
Summary: In a college where people aren’t really afraid to show their sexual preferences out in public, everyone wants Naruto. Neji Hyuuga and Sasuke Uchiha – the two most influential students in school want him – and what they want, they get! Multiple Pairings.


**Chapter I: Looking for that someone**

Sasuke cursed as he tripped over the computer and bits of its heavy machinery clad all over the floor. He glanced around the large empty room that seemed so cold, distant, hollow…and he involuntarily shivered. For the first time, he welcomed the thought of having a room and house mate.

"The sooner the better," His voice echoed through the room and bounced back at him, making him shudder. He'll need to clean all the mess on the floor…

"Hismess…" before the would-be tenants came in to view it.

When his brother had died, he had at first, put off the thought of getting a room mate because he felt he needed to be alone but he was growing weary of the mounting bills that piled up behind the front door. Now don't get him wrong, Uchiha Sasuke was not the type to put off bills or even be _allowed _the chance to be unable to pay them. But ever since the family heritage had been left for him, he _refused_ to use the money because he thought it 'tainted'!

He quickly made the bed, cleaned the floor and cleared the now almost empty room free of i his /i possessions and unnecessary junk. He opened the window to let in fresh air and added a good measure of air freshener in an attempt to get rid of the faint, yet audible familiar scent of his brother's clay collection and painting equipment…and the faint lavender incense candle he himself had gotten for him as a graduation present. He had not failed to burn it and let the warm, inviting aroma fill the room.

Once he was sure the room looked presentable he went to his room to clean himself up. He, at least tried to look cheerful. He didn't want to be branded ' i emo /i ' the moment they saw him and send them packing. No pun intended.

He was surprised to have found out that, apart from a single pair of white loose khakis that reached his shin, the blue shirt he was wearing at the moment was the only other thing in his closet that wasn't black or a deep, disturbing crimson color – he'd have to sort that out.

It was just past eleven A.M when people started coming in to view the house and the room.

Four hours had passed and yet Sasuke still had not found anyone that piqued his interest or in the very least, was tolerable. All of the people that had come to view the house and the room were female students from his college whom he was sure already had houses nearby or even dorms on the school premises.

One in particular, Haruno Sakura, her name had been – was the most persistent of them all. She'd not only tried to break down the door and pushed past Sasuke when he tried to shut the door on her but she'd insisted she'd be the most suitable to be his room mate and even went to extreme measures as to produce a long sheet of paper with the word ' i résumé /i ' written in bold caps on the front. It, no doubt, had information about what she could do, what she i would /i do and what she would i not /i tolerate.

"-hate it when that happens, you know? Then you have to pick them out with your fingers instead because it slips out of everything else, that's so…ugh! The kitchen has to be clean too otherwise I get put off of cooking…" Sasuke tried his very best to drown out the annoying voice but to no avail.

"We should, like, get a house-keeper you know because, like, we would barely be home – what with all the exams and coursework loading us down. Don't worry I'll totally be willing to pay him…unless you want a female house-keeper?" she paused, reflecting back on what she'd just said. Why that even came out of her mouth, she has no idea. She'd be damned if any other female was to come near i her /i Sasuke-kun. That won't happen, not on her watch!

"Actually no, male is just fine. Female house-keepers are bothersome and they are easily distracted," she gasped then clicked her fingers as if the thought that'd had sprung into her head should have made itself obvious earlier,

"Sasuke-Kun, we should paint the hallways pink! That would be i sooo /i cute! Give it a bit of a feminine touch. Did you know…pink signifies…love and romance."

She batted her eyelashes like she didn't care if they fell off all together, so long as Sasuke got the point she was trying to get across. She giggled nervously when she noticed Sasuke's bored expression and his monotone of voice.

"Really?" though it wasn't a question.

He tried to bundle her out the door but she wouldn't leave until he'd assured her falsely that he'd call her tomorrow. It wasn't until she was out the door that she realised he did not have her number but it was too late – he'd already locked the door and run to the safety of his room.

"Sas-Ke-Kuuuun! We need to talk about the keys Sasuke-kun!" she'd shouted through the letter box before finally giving up and trotting home.

He sighed as the bell rung for the hundredth time and reluctantly dragging himself to the door. He cautiously peeped through the glass hole in the door and was met with intense blue eyes which later pulled back to reveal a blond boy grinning, somewhat, childishly through the peep-hole and running his fingers through his untidy hair that shielded most of his face in long bangs and went slightly past his shoulders. Sasuke blinked a few times before reality finally hit him.

' i Another girl? Wait…it's a boy –? Strange… /i "

He'd unknowingly readied himself for another obsessed-crazed 'fan-girl' from his college but was pleased that it was not the case.

' i Someone I don't have to run away from to keep my sanity! /i '…Oh if only he i knew /i ! He drew back from the little round screen and unlocked the door to let him in. He'd never seen him before so he knew he wasn't from campus. And believe when I say he knows i everyone /i on campus. After all, his status on the social pyramid would not permit him to do otherwise.

He looked, if not his age, slightly younger. He wore a black wife-beater which hugged his slim waist perfectly; a pair of black jeans with a sole chunky chain hanging carelessly on one side of his pockets; a black bandanna which was tied loosely around his neck, falling into a triangular shape on his chest and an orange jacket that looked to be a little too small for him due to his slightly muscular build.

"Hey, was' up?" he greeted cheerfully and extended his arm and with his free hand, he run his long, tanned fingers through his hair again in a futile attempt to tame it. Sasuke didn't know whether to shake it or not so he just stood where he was, not making a move, not moving at all, just…staring. The boy shrugged, dropped his extended arm and looked past Sasuke's shoulders into the house.

"Hope I'm not too late but my…" he paused as if contemplating whether to go on or not and decided on the former, "…well my friend told me there was a room for rent here?" he looked down at his feet for comfort, he found Sasuke's gaze unnerving.

He unconsciously stretched his neck to the left then the right and then in slow circles, massaging it with his fore, middle and ring finger in an attempt to loosen up a bit.

Sasuke, still, made no attempt to move and let him in or even speak to assure the boy that yes, he indeed had acknowledged his presence. He leaned back slightly, a subconscious smirk played along the line of his lips as he took in his figure. Blond medium length hair that went past the nape of his neck but didn't quite touch his back; deep sea-blue eyes which seemed to pierce the very fabric layer of the person who so dared look into them for too long; two diamond ear-piercing, both in his left ear, glinting in the sun-rays as he tilted his head to the right; a thin scar slicing through his right eyebrow, over his eye and ending at his cheekbone. The thin space in his eyebrow contrasted with the bright color around it. So much so, that it looked like it was done intentionally for the effect it would later on, bring to his eyes, to make it look sensuous. It was a success, for Sasuke was already tipping. It was barely visible – being half covered by his hair, but it was there. His nicely toned muscles outlined by the tightness of his jacket, giving the impression it was about to rip.

He didn't know what it was about this boy – but he intrigued him.

He didn't know what it was about this boy – but he wanted to find out more about him.

He didn't know what it was about this boy – but he wanted to be close to him, to get to know him.

When he thought he was not getting an answer the boy shrugged helplessly and turned to leave.

"Guess I got the wrong house. I'll be leaving now."

"No-Don't!" before he knew what he was doing…before his mind had caught up with the actions of his body, he had pushed himself away from the door he was leaning on, had crossed the porch and had grabbed hold of the stranger by his shoulder to turn him around.

This took him by surprise, however, as he tripped and tumbled onto the lawn, taking Sasuke with him.

Stunned he looked into beautiful deep blue eyes. His eyes, just as shocked as he, though his was not as resentful, looked back up at him. His, mouth, which had been slightly agape in the shape of an '_O_', sent warm breath cascading across Sasuke's face.

He unknowingly breathed it in and was pleased to find out that it smelt faintly of peaches and cream. Infact, he smelt of peaches all over…peaches and something as equally arousing.

' i Sasuke, when ever have you found the scent of peaches arousing?! Get a hold of yourself and get off the boy! /i ' he mentally scolded himself.

But for a moment, they stayed there, looking into each other's eyes. The boy smiled uneasily but anyone could tell it was forced.

"Errm…do you mind?" his voice sounded strained as if to get the message: " i If you don't get the hell off me I'll give you a good ass-whopping /i " through. And judging by his figure and the air in which he carried himself, he probably could have.

Sasuke didn't move. Either he couldn't or didn't want to, was unreadable in his eyes, yet his brains were forming up a whole nother story with obscenities. For reasons unknown to man, he wanted to stay there and look into those eyes that seemed to draw him in. He'd never seen eyes so blue, he was sure it was not normal!

His body felt numb but he could still feel the heat rise up from his neck and settle on his face. He could feel the slight tingling feeling familiar to shingles, at the tip of his fingers. He could feel the beads of sweat rapidly forming on his forehead and finally…the uncomfortable strain pushing against his pants from the inside. He saw the boy's lips move but his nerves refused to co-operate and send the message to his pre-occupied brain and straining ears. All he could think of right now were those full pink pretty lips…moving….those little and slightly feminine lips, jetting out slightly as if he was pouting. I fear he would never have jolted out of his reverie if a passing car had not beeped its horn at them, the driver randomly shouting…

"Get a room dove-tails!"

This caused the boy to jump out of sheer shock and accidentally collide their already burning foreheads together. Not only that, but their little accident had managed to stir awake a very delighted trouser-snake at the slightest friction that had been caused. Sasuke drew in a harsh breath, blushed red furiously and pushed himself off with a quickness, heart-beat increasing in rate dramatically.

' i This boy –! /i ' he thought as he wiped the band of sweat from his forehead with the back of his hand, trying but failing, to will himself to keep calm. He shook his head vigorously to shake his head from all unclean thoughts. He looked down at the boy who was struggling to get up because he, Sasuke, was standing above him, legs on each end of his thighs, preventing him from fully standing up. He stepped back and held out his arm to help him up.

"Sorry for that little ac-accident…" he apologised hurriedly.

What was he doing?

' i Uchihas never apologise…NEVER! No matter the situation. /i '

But yet, here he was not only apologising but feeling guilty and stammering as well.

Why, this defies all logic!

"No, its ok," he brushed bits of grass off the back of his trousers and smiled, "So I'm in the right place, yes?"

Sasuke nodded slowly, not trusting his voice at the moment. He wet his dry lips with a swipe of his tongue, cleared his throat and swallowed hard to moisten his scaly throat. He badly needed a drink…a i 

_cold_ /i drink. He looked up and noticed the boy waiting for him impatiently.

He cleared his throat once more and beckoned him in. Once in he turned to lean heavily on the door, inhaling and exhaling deeply to calm himself down.

' i Uchiha pull yourself together. He's just a guy…one guy…with beautiful, unusual eyes and…nice lips. He…smells nice…ugh! /i ' What was he thinking? He continusly rapped his head on the door fiercely to snap himself back to reality but that was not needed. The smooth yet soft concerned voice coming from behind him did that well.

"Are you ok?"

"…Yes," Was he? "…I'm tired is all," his voice slightly wavering, "Let me…show you to the room."

He trailed up the stairs, his fingers drumming impatiently along the mahogany banister. The quicker he got this over with, the quicker he could go take a cold bath…to drown himself in for thinking such foul thoughts.

The boy followed quietly, glancing every now and then at the pictures on the walls and the exquisite, no doubt expensive, decorations and ornaments that littered the house. Yes, the house was very impressive and if this guy agrees to the payment and him living there then…

' i My search is over! /i '

After much contemplation, the boy reluctantly agreed to the terms and payment and received the house keys in return.

"You can move in tomorrow." This was very sudden and unorthodox for him but…well he supposed he could classify this as i 'The new beginning to his life' /i , the whole: ' i Starting over a new leaf /i ' phase. And he could start by being generous to a poor homeless guy who probably thinks minimum wage is the best thing that ever happened in his life.

"Cool! Thanks a lot. You're a life saver. Oh by the way, I'm Uzumaki Naruto!" he held out his arm again.

He winced slightly. This boy was quite loud. Completely opposite of what he was before. Maybe it was all just an act to fool him! He hoped he hadn't made the wrong decision in allowing this guy to live in his house. Yes, He could always snatch the key back and kick him out saying it was all just a drill, but…

' i No, that would be…quite…impolite. /i '

So he sucked it up, crossed his fingers in his mind's eye and reached up slowly, unsure, to return the handshake he'd denied him of before, faintly aware of the fact that he'd lingered for too long.

"Uchiha…Sasuke."

Bring on the new leaf turning over phase thingy…Oh dear Lord, what had he gotten himself into?


End file.
